Happily Ever After?
by Bagel Psi
Summary: What happens when Fairytales collide with reality? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

Happily Ever After?

**Author Note:** **This is just an intro to my story, the rest of the chapters won't be so short … promise :). I'll probably get another chapter up in the next day or so.**

And they all lived happily ever after.

Doesn't that make a nice ending to a story? You feel all warm and fuzzy and know that life always works out for the best. "Hooray for mankind!" you cheer. Unfortunately life isn't always a fairytale … even if, you know; you're actually _in_ a fairytale. And so we begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Strike One

**Author Note: This is really fast posting for me ... realistically I don't expect to update so often. So, enjoy it while it lasts! On another note, please review! Love it, hate it, or otherwise I would love to hear from you! Ok that's all for now ... on with Happily Ever After?**

Chapter 2: Strike one

At first it _seemed_ like I was going to live happily ever after. Just like in the fairy tales. I was once a poor girl who lived with an arguably evil stepmother, some somewhat dimwitted step-siblings and an uninterested father. And then I met a gorgeous prince, but that almost goes without saying.

As a side note, my prince is gorgeous. I know that many princesses-to-be, just like parents, think that _their_ prince is the most perfect thing to ever walk the planet. I on the other hand don't think that Ryan is the most perfect thing to ever grace the earth. I know it. I mean, what could be more perfect? Artistically out-of-place blond hair, blue eyes, perfect complexion, toned but not overly muscular body, impeccable style and British accent. Who wouldn't want to spend their happily ever after with someone like that? I certainly did. So that's why when he proposed, even though we had only known each other for 48 hours, I jumped at the chance to marry him.

Strike one.

This wouldn't have been a problem if we were actually in a fairy tale and reality had no bearing on us, but we're not. In real life fairy tales, there are rules:

1. Never marry someone you've known for less than 3 days.

2. Never marry a prince, you don't need the publicity (unless, of course, you're a princess … or live in Hollywood)

3. Even if you're set on marrying a prince, _don't_ marry one after going to a ball, like your mother always told you "Princes who host balls only want one thing … heirs"

However, since my mother died when I was young, and I lived with my evil stepmother instead, I didn't know this when I met Ryan. I was young, naïve, and in desperate need of escape from my house. So, I agreed to marry Ryan against most rational people's better judgment. And, as bad as the proposal was, the engagement was worse!


	3. Author Note

**Author Note: So I have 30 hits and NO reviews. This makes me think that no one is actually interested in reading more of ****Happily Ever After?**** If so, that's fine but I won't be updating until I know at least **_**someone**_** wants to read it still. **

**Thank You and please review!**

**Bagel Psi**


	4. Chapter 4: Strike Two

_Last time on Happily Ever After?:_

_I agreed to marry Ryan against most rational people's better judgment. And you know, as bad as the proposal seemed, the engagement was worse!_

**Author Note: Thank you to: Baby gyrl and Sakura evil twin of Sango for their wonderful reviews! So, with that, ****I hope that you enjoy chapter 3 of Happily Ever After?, at this point I'm fairly certain that there will be more than 3 strikes in Lisa's relationship with Ryan. I would also like to (since I keep forgetting) put in a disclaimer that some of the ideas in this story come from other books especally Just Ella, which is a great book ... if you haven't already read it.**

**Thank You for reading (and remember to keep reviewing!)!**

**Bagel Psi**

The most infamous day of any relationship: Dinner with the Parents. I do realize that most of the population has, at some point or another, had to meet their boyfriend/girlfriends parents. I even realize that _usually_ people make this out to be a bigger deal than it actually is. However, how many people are engaged to someone whose parents are the monarchs of an entire country? Not that many I would guess. What's worse is, I wasn't introduced to them as: "this is my fiancée … I love her very much" or even, "This is my girlfriend … please don't scare her away like you did the last one." Instead, they where given my entire pedigree.

Yes, I said "pedigree": like a _dog_. And let me tell you, my pedigree is not that of a purebred, award-winning retriever, I'm more of the runty mutt of the litter who doesn't come within 10 miles of a dog show because all the perfectly bred dogs would turn their noses up at me.

Then, only after giving his parents my not-so impressive pedigree, Ryan goes on to mumble that he is going to marry me. Not once in this conversation was my name even mentioned.

Now, in most families, a son being engaged to a woman whose name he has never even mentioned is considered a problem. Usually the conversation goes something like this:

Family (at the same time): "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

And then they lapse into a stunned silence while looking the unfortunate fiancée over as though she were a piece of meat, and mumbling unflattering evaluations just loud enough for her to hear.

However, when you are getting married to a Prince, this conversation with his parents goes in a decidedly different direction.

King: So … what was your name again?

Me: Lisa.

Queen making a face: Lisa? Please tell me that that is _short_ for something.

Me unwillingly: Yes, it is. Elizabeth.

Queen: Good. Then we shall call you Elizabeth. That is a much better name for the ruler of a country. Now, who did you say your parents were?

Me: I didn't bu --

King: Ladies do not say "didn't," use "did not" instead.

I'm sure you can guess the rest of the conversation. Just to give you a hint, not once was the phrase "You're getting married?!" or even "Congratulations" ever uttered, but that didn't stop the unflattering comments and glares. In short, their inquisition into my background would make the Spanish seem like humanitarians. I was grilled on my pedigree … again (didn -- sorry, did not pass), constantly corrected on my syntax and grammar (you can obviously see how well _that_ worked), questioned on my commitment to _their_ country, and, basically, my entire life from birth until now was picked through with a fine-toothed comb.

All-in-all, not a good start with "The Parents" as I didn't pass inspection in any area, unless of course, this is how they react to _all_ of Ryan's girlfriends/fiancées. Not that I would know anything about the women in either category (if they exist), seeing as Ryan and I have only been speaking to each other for 48 hours.

Therefore, I think that the disaster that was my pedigree hearing a.k.a Meeting the Parents qualifies as: **Strike Two** in my quest to find happily ever after with a Prince Charming and his charming family. I'm also fairly certain that unless I somehow morph into a purebred princess from a rich country, I'm going to have In-Law problems. Many, _many_ in-law problems.


End file.
